This invention relates to vehicles, such as pickup trucks, in which a rear wall of the vehicle passenger compartment is adaptable to provide various configurations for optionally increasing cargo space by extension into the rear passenger area or, alternatively, closing off the cargo area from the passenger compartment.
It is known in the art to provide a pickup truck having a cab portion for carrying passengers in a rear seat section behind the driver and a cargo box behind the cab portion for carrying cargo. It is also known to provide aligned openings in the cab portion and the cargo box for carrying longer loads which extend into the passenger compartment with the rear seat folded down. However, a need exists for providing a pickup truck or similar vehicle with a flexible panel and window system that is adapted to accommodate a variety of optional configurations for alternatively carrying a maximum passenger load or an extended cargo load under both covered and uncovered conditions where the cargo load is protected from or exposed to ambient external conditions.
The present invention provides a reconfigurable back panel and window system for use in an extended cab pickup truck or other similar vehicle in which the rear wall of the vehicle body is adaptable for use in various optional configurations.
In a passenger carrying mode, a rear seat is positioned in the body in a passenger carrying position ahead of a frame defining a rear opening. A lower portion of the opening is closable by a reconfigurable back panel. Above the panel, an upper portion of the opening is optionally closed by a removable and storable rear window. Manual means are preferably provided for retaining and allowing removal and storage of the window in a storage pocket of the back panel to allow additional cab ventilation or communication with the rear cargo compartment.
Conventionally, the rear seat of the passenger compartment may be folded down to allow carrying of cargo within the passenger compartment on the back of the folded down seat. Behind the seat, the back panel acts as a closure panel for closing a lower portion of the rear opening below the window. The panel is pivotable inward about a lower pivot axis to fold down over the back of the rear seat and open communication through the lower portion of the rear opening between the cargo compartment and the rear portion of the passenger compartment for carrying cargo extending between the two compartments.
A crossbar preferably extends transversely across the rear wall between the upper and lower portions of the opening. The crossbar is attachable to the frame by retainer means, such as releasable latches at opposite ends of the crossbar engaging striker assemblies on opposite sides of the frame. A second pair of latches within the crossbar are engaged by strikers on the panel to releasably retain the panel to the crossbar. Preferably, a control handle on the crossbar may be actuated to independently release either of the pairs of latches to allow opening of the panel with the crossbar retained in the frame or opening of the panel with the crossbar attached to the panel and released from the frame.
A channel in the crossbar provides a mounting portion for the window. Latches in an upper portion of the frame releasably retain the window in the closed position.
The reconfigurable back panel and window system thus allows for a variety of configurations in which the vehicle may be used, including:
a rear passenger mode with the rear window closed or open and stored;
an interior cargo mode with the rear seats forward and the panel and window closed to separate the interior and exterior compartments;
a first communication mode with the back panel closed and the rear window open and stored;
a second communication mode with the window stored and the back panel and crossbar open to provide full access through the rear opening between the interior and exterior compartments; and
a third communication mode with the rear window closed and the back panel open.